Please Comeback Baby
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Kim Jongwoon seorang yeoja cantik yang mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya. Melalui sebuah perjanjian, dia berhasil dihidupkan kembali, tetapi dalam wujud seorang namja. Bagaimana caranya Kim Jongwoon bisa dekat kembali dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tunangannya?KYUSUNG/DLDR/ Review after Read please!


Title : Please Comeback Baby  
Cast : Kyuhyun, Jongwoon/Yesung, Heechul, Donghae and Other  
Genre : Sweet, romance, sad  
Rate : T  
Warning: BL, typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain(?)

NOT LIKE DONT READ!  
.

.

.

DON'T BE GHOSTIE PLEASE!

.

.

Kim Jongwoon~ seorang yeoja berparas cantik dengan mata sipit yang menambah kesan imut di wajahnya, Ia terlihat sedang sibuk memilih tas bermerek di salah satu mall ternama.  
"Eonnie~ ini baguskan?" Ia mengangkat sebuah tas berukuran sedang, meminta pendapat kepada orang yang Ia panggil eonnie tersebut.

"Heum.." Kim Heechul yang di panggil eonnie tadi hanya berdehem untuk mengiyakan "Kau memang selalu bersemangat jika sedang menghamburkan uang mu untuk berbelanja" sebuah sindiran yang malah membuat yeoja berbadan mungil itu memamerkan senyuman indah di bibirnya, teman yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai eonnie-nya ini memang sudah tau segala hal tentang dirinya.

Drrtt…  
Terdengar sebuah getaran yang berasal dari tas kecil yang Ia selempangkan di bahunya.

Cukup lama Jongwoon memandangi layar handphone tersebut, sampai akhirnya suara Heechul menyadarkannya.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya berselidik "Ah aku tebak pasti itu dari tunangan mu kan?" Tebaknya yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Jongwoon.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya? Kau harus menjawabnya"

Menurut, Jongwoon menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilannya.

~"Woonie baby~ kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi di sini"~ Suara di sebrang line sana langsung tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Eh?" Jujur Ia cukup kaget, memang ada apa sampai namja berstatus tunangannya tersebut harus menunggunya di suatu tempat.

~"Ehm apakah kau lupa? Bukankah kita ada janji makan malam, malam ini?"~

Jongwoon terlihat berfikir sejenak sampai suara di telponnya meyadarkannya kembali.

~" Eottae Woonie?"~

"Ah ne oppa~ aku akan segera kesana" Ia menutup panggilan tersebut "Memangnya hari ini hari apa" Gumamnya bingung.

"Sekarang hari sabtu malam minggu~ apakah kau lupa?" Sahut sang eonnie yang sedari tadi masih setia berada di sampingnya.

"Jinjja? Yak eonnie kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Kali ini Jongwoon benar-benar kaget, Ia baru ingat jika Ia memang ada janji dengan tunangannya di malam minggu tapi Ia benar-benar tak tau jika hari ini adalah malam minggu tersebut.

"ckck bagaimana aku memberitahumu jika kau saja tak pernah menanyakan hal itu kepadaku" Jawab Heechul sekenanya.

"Benar juga~ lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sebuah kerucutan imut terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus menemuinya"

"Tapi eonnie~ tau sendiri kan jika 30 menit lagi penjualan tas branded yang hanya di produksi 10 buah di dunia akan segera di buka di mall ini, aku tak bisa untuk melewatkan ini" Jongwoon memelas, berharap agar eonnienya ini memberikan rasa simpati kepadanya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih tas branded daripada tunanganmu? Sudah cukup kau menyia-nyiakannya, sudah berapa kali kau membatalkan janji dengannya? Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat menemuinya? Sudah berapa kali kau mengecewakannya? Sudah cukup sampai sini Woonie~ jika tidak nanti kau bisa menyesal" Bukan rahasia lagi bagi Heechul yang telah berteman lama dengan Jongwoon, Ia memang kurang baik dalam memperlakukan Namja tunangannya tersebut, Ia lebih memilih berburu barang-barang branded kesukaannya daripada memperhatikan namja berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

"Bukan seperti itu~" Ia menunduk sedih "Hanya untuk kali ini saja~ setelah di buka aku akan segera merangsek(?) Kebarisan paling depan untuk mendapatkan tas itu secara cepat, dan aku akan segera pergi menemui namjaku~ Eottae?" Kali ini Jongwoon mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya, berharap agar eonnienya menyetujuinya untuk kali ini saja.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas "Baiklah~ kau memang keras kepala, dasar saeng nakal" jika sudah sepeti ini siapa yang bisa menolak kemauan Jongwoon, jadi lebih baik Ia mengalah saja.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja bersurai ikal coklat dengan setelan jas yang terbalut indah di badannya, membuat Ia terlihat sangat tampan.  
sepertinya Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, duduk di sebuah kursi yang di depannya terdapat sebuah meja yang di hias seindah mungkin.  
Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak lilin-lilin dan bunga mawar merah yang tersusun dengan indah.  
Sepertinya Ia tengah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk orang yang special untuknya.

Sesekali Ia melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan lengannya, sudah 45 menit berlalu tapi orang yang Ia tunggu belum juga datang.

.

.

"Tada~ Eonnie aku mendapatkan nya"Seru Jongwoon senang."Eonnie kenapa kau tak ikut denganku tadi~ jadi kau kehabisan kan"

"Memangnya aku segila kau yang mau berdesakan dengan orang-orang hanya karna tas itu"

Jongwoon sedikit tertawa "Kkk~ I know"

"Sekarang kau harus segera menemui namjamu"

"Lalu eonnie bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa pulang dengan taxi nanti"

"Heum baiklah~ pai pai eonnie" Jongwoon melambaikan tangannya lalu segera melesat pergi.

.

.

"Huh aku benar-benar sudah terlambat" Gerutu Jongwoon, Kini Ia sedang ada di parkiran mall tersebut, membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Dengan terburu Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan segera tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Tak perduli bagaimanapun juga Ia harus sampai di tempat yang sudah di janjikan bersama namjanya.

Awalnya perjalaannya cukup lancar-lancar saja sampai tiba-tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan tanpa Ia duga sebuah truk besar pengangkut pasir melaju sangat kencang kearahnya, di duga remnya blong membuat truk itu tak juga berhenti dan langsung menabrak mobil yang sedang Ia kendarai.

Bruk…  
Sebuah benturan benda keras terdengar menggema di tempat itu, sebuah mobil hitam yang melayang tinggi sampai akhirnya terbalik dan tergeletak di bahu jalan.

Di dalam mobil yang sudah rusak parah itu terlihat seorang yeoja yang masih sadarkan diri walaupun wajahnya sudah penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Kyu~ mianhae" Gumamnya sebelum Ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Drrtt…  
Pria berambut ikal itu menjawab panggilan yang masuk kedalam handphonenya.

~"Kyu-ah… itu… aku… tadi…"~

"Yak berbicara dengan jelas Hae-ah aku tak bisa mendengarmu"

~"Kyu~ itu… Jongwoonie…"~

"Woonie? Ah aku masih sedang menunggunya di sini, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih tak menyadari apapun.

~"Jongwoon terlibat kedalam sebuah kecelakaan"~ Akhirnya orang yang di panggil Hae atau bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu bisa berbicara dengan jelas setelah sebelumnya Ia berusaha tenang.

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kaget? Tentu saja Ia merasakannya, Orang yang sedari tadi Ia tunggu tiba-tiba di kabarkan terlibat kedalam sebuah kecelakaan, siapa yang tak kaget mendengar hal itu.

~"Ne Kyu~ Ia berada di rumah sakit Hansung sekarang"~

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, bahkan Ia sudah tak memperdulikan lagi kejutan yang sudah dengan susah payah Ia siapkan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Jongwoonnya.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan menggema dengan keras di ruangan tersebut.  
Kyuhyun sedikit ragu memutar knop pintu tersebut, Ia belum siap mendengarkan hal terburuk yang akan masuk kedalam pendengarannya, Tapi di satu sisi Iapun penasaran dengan keadaan Jongwoonnya, jadi mau tak mau Ia tetap harus menghadapinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut, Ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang Ia kenal ada di sana termasuk kedua orang tua Jongwoon dan kedua orang tuanya juga.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat, di dalam hati Ia terus berharap agar Jongwoon nya akan baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae Kyu~ Woonie sudah tak ada" Ucap eomma Jongwoon yang mampu membuat lututnya terasa lemas seketika, Kekuatan yang sedari tadi Ia bangun kini runtuh sudah.  
Kyuhyun pun berlari kearah ranjang yang sedang di tempati Jongwoon, lalu menyibak kain penutup berwarna putih itu.  
Ini benar-benar Jongwoon nya~  
Wajah cantiknya kini telah berubah pucat, iris kelam indahnya kini telah tertutup rapat.

"Hiks kenapa kau meninggalkan aku woonie-ah"Airmata itu kini telah merangsek keluar dengan derasnya "Aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu sepenuhnya~ kenapa kau meninggalkanku "Kyuhyun menangis dengan sejadinya, Ia tak perduli jika banyak orang yang menganggapnya lemah, karna memang benar~ hal yang dapat membuatnya lemah adalah Jongwoon nya.

.

.

"Di-dimana aku?" Seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun putih melekat di tubuhnya.  
Ia terus melihat kesekelilingnya, lapangan luas berumput dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.  
tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah Ia kunjungi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan bak film di layar bioskop terputar di hadapannya.

'Ini adalah kejadian masa lalu ku~' Gumamnya.

Air matanya tak berhenti menetes saat matanya menangkap bayangan masa lalunya dengan jelas oleh indra penglihatannya.

Kejadian ketika Ia membatalkan janji sebelah pihak dengan seenaknya, walaupun Namjanya selalu berkata 'Ne Gwenchana'  
Dan dengan bodohnya dulu Iapun percaya jika Namjanya memang tak akan apa-apa jika Ia melakukan hal itu.  
Tapi sekarang Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat guratan kekecewaan yang terukir di wajah Namjanya.

Kejadian ketika sang Namja menunggunya berjam-jam, terlihat rasa lelah yang kentara di wajah tampannya.

"Hiks… hiks… mianhae~ aku sangat menyesal" Ia berlutut seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kumohon~ biarkan aku berada di sisinya lagi, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku hiks…"

"Aku akan membuatnya bahagia sebelum meninggalkannya hiks… kumohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua berada di sisinya lagi agar aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku hiks…"

-"KIM JONGWOON…"- terdengar suara yang bergema sedikit keras.

Jongwoon~ yeoja itu menghentikan tangisannya.  
"N-ne?" Ia berusaha menjawab.

-"Apakah kau yakin dengan semua janjimu itu?"- Sebuah suara tanpa wujud kembali bergema.

"Tentu… Aku akan menepati semua janjiku itu"

-"Baiklah tapi kau harus menepati semua syarat yang sama sekali tak boleh kau langgar"-

"Y-Ya aku akan melakukannya"

.

.

"Hoam…" Seorang namja bertubuh kecil itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, perlahan Ia membuka matanya.

"Heum… sudah pagi" Ia bergumam seraya mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Eh apa? Sudah pagi" Ia membulatkan matanya kaget, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya merasa tak percaya "Apakah aku…" "Hidup kembali…" Gumamnya.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya untuk menuju cermin "Arrhhh…" Namun Ia malah menjerit kecang, menutupi tubuhnya yang tak memakai baju dengan tangannya.

"Apa ini? A-aku? Seorang namja?" Tanyanya tak percaya ketika melihat bayangan tubuhnya yang sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya dulu.  
"Hua… takdir macam apa ini~" Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat kertas yang tertempel di kaca di hadapannya, Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

-Sesuai ketentuan kau di beri kesempatan hidup kembali di dunia, soal gender, tempat tinggal atau apapun itu kau tak boleh protes karna itu sudah menjadi ketentuan kami, dan ingat syarat yang kami berikan, anda tak boleh sama sekali membocorkan identitas asli anda kepada orang lain, jika tidak sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepadamu -Kau akan langsung menghilang dari dunia ini- dan sebagai gantinya namamu berubah menjadi Kim Yesung kau tak boleh memakai nama Kim Jongwoon lagi-

Jongwoon/Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Baiklah~" Gumamnya pasrah "Walaupun aku sangat merindukan wajah cantikku" Ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut "Tapi… wajah namja ini manis juga~ pasti akan terlihat cantik jika aku dandani" Yesung cukup beruntung karna namja ini berwajah cukup manis, Ia pun segera berlari kearah meja rias sederhana yang terdapat di samping kasurnya.  
Kamar ini memang kecil dan sederhana, ckck kenapa memberikan Ia tempat sejelek ini, pasti ini tempat sewaan.

Softlens, lipsgloss, bedak, anting, kalung, gelang, cincin. Ia tak tau kenapa benda-benda ini bisa ada di sini tapi tak apalah itu membuatnya senang karna dengan memakai itu semua bisa mempercantik dirinya, walaupun Ia seorang namja sekarang, tapi Ia tetap harus terlihat cantik, fikirnya. aigoo~  
"apakah aku tak berlebihan mendandaninya?" Yesung sedikit berfikir seraya menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin di hadapannya "Ck, tak apa-apa lah~ siapa suruh wajahmu cantik tuan" Ia sedikit tersenyum imut.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun-ku?" Tanyanya sedih entah pada siapa, "Ah aku tau…" Sebuah senyuman kembali tercetak indah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Tepat 2 bulan telah berlalu dari hari dimana Jongwoon pergi meninggalkannya.  
Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik sekarang, CEO muda mall terbesar di pusat kota seoul tersebut tengah melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor di ikuti assistant pribadinya yang bernama Lee Donghae, assistant selaligus sahabatnya sejak lama.

"Bagaimana tingkat perjualan bulan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela langkah kakinya.

"Bagus~ penjualan bulan ini meningkat pesat"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya setelah Ia sampai di depan ruangannya, dengan cepat Donghae membukakan pintu tersebut, lalu Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ah ne, Ini…" Donghae memberikan berkas bersampul kuning yang Ia bawa sedari tadi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini"

"Berkas lamaran kerja"

"Yak dasar namja pendek aku kan sudah bilang tidak dulu menerima karyawan"

"Ck, lihat dulu~ kurasa dia berpontesi besar untuk meningkatkan penjualan" Donghae mendengus kesal sahabatnya ini ah maksudku bossnya ini memang selalu bersikap seenaknya, sangat menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun pun membuka berkas tersebut, mengecek halamanya satu persatu sampai tangannya terhenti di sebuah halaman yang menampilkan photo dari orang tersebut "Jongwoonie~" Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hae-ah cepat terima orang ini"

"M-mwo? Secepat itu? Yang ku tau kau akan sangat lama sekali dalam menyortir karyawan"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak berbicara, laksanakan saja apa yang ku katakan"

"Ck, Baiklah~" Donghae pasrah, ini salah satu tingkah seenaknya Kyuhyun yang berikutnya.

.

.

.

Namja berbadan kecil yang sekarang bernama Kim Yesung itu terlihat sedang sibuk mengomel di depan lemari bajunya, sedari tadi tangannya tak henti untuk melempar pakaian yang ada di dalam lemarinya.  
"Kenapa baju yang ada di sini baju pria semua" Gerutunya sedari tadi~ tetapi Ia terdiam sejenak dan tak berapa lama menepuk jidat dengan tangan kecilnya "Aish aku lupa~ sekarang aku adalah seorang Namja, ckck menyebalkan"

Dengan terpaksa Ia harus memakai pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut, bagaimana pun juga Ia harus memakai baju formal ke tempat kerja -barunya.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, memasuki pusat pembelajaan modern ini dengan tenang.  
Walaupun Ia adalah seseorang maniak shopping tapi Ia tak pernah datang ke Mall mewah ini untuk berbelanja, alasannya Ia tak ingin membuat Mall Kyuhyun ini bangkrut karna jika Ia berbelanja di sini sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun akan menolak uang pembayarannya, tau sendirikan jika Ia berbelanja tak pernah mengeluarkan budget yang sedikit, dan alasan yang kedua adalah Ia menghindari Kyuhyun, ya berbelanja sepuasnya sendiri atau bersama orang yang sependapat dengannya lebih menyenangkan, begitulah fikirnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ada seseorang wanita dengan seragam rapih yang menyambutnya -walaupun tanpa senyuman-  
"Kau karyawan baru itukan?" Tanyanya langsung, Yesung yang mendegarnya hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Tolong isi baju yang kosong dengan yang baru" Ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup dingin, lalu wanita itu kembali kebelakang meja kasir, tempat Ia berdiri sedari tadi.

Yesung menggidikan bahunya tak acuh, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang sempat wanita itu tunjukan tadi.

.

.

Suara sepatu yang bersahutan terdengar di ruangan ini, Terlihat namja bersurai dark brown di ikuti dengan seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya, seperti biasa ini adalah hal rutin bagi keduanya, berkeliling mall untuk mengecek keadaan mall secara langsung.

"Bagaimana dengan karyawan kemarin itu, kau sudah menerimanya?" Kyuhyun, atasan dari Donghae memulai percakapan.

"Ah tenang boss itu sudah beres" jawab Donghae bangga.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak "Jinjja?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit di naikan "dimana dia?"

"Hey ada apa dengan mu boss? Kenapa kau sangat memperhatikannya, jangan bilang jika boss…" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun curiga, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah lalu membalikan kembali badannya.

"Jangan salah paham, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan" Sanggahnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

Donghae kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang "Ah ne boss aku ada ide konsep baru untuk meningkatkan penjualan"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman, aku yakin pasti konsumen akan tertarik dengan konsep yang ku buat"

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus meminta persetujuan kepada mu sebagai atasanku kan? Bagaimana kau akan menerima saran ku atau tidak boss?"

"Boss?" Merasa tak ada jawaban Donghae melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang malah tengah sibuk memperhatikan seseorang.

"Aigoo boss apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.  
Di arah sana terlihat namja berperawakn kecil tengah sibuk menggantung baju-baju baru di gantungan baju lalu menatanya di rak panjang.

"Aku fikir Ia mirip dengan seseorang Hae-ya" Gumam Kyuhyun masih terus berfokus terhadap object yang sedang Ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Eh apa yang kau maksud boss? Mirip? Mirip dengan siapa?" Donghae bingung Ia terlalu tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun gumamkan tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae "Ia Kim JongWoon ku kan Hae? Benar kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menggebu.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, tapi ini sudah cukup berlebihan, menganggap orang lain sebagai orang yang sudah meninggal, bagaimanapun hal ini tidak benar.

"Kyu~ aku berbicara sekarang ini sebagai sahabatmu, aku tau semua itu begitu berat bagimu, tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini, Dia sama sekali bukan Jongwoon mu" Donghae berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin.

Namun respon yang Kyuhyun berikan tak seperti harapannya, nuansa kobaran api terlihat jelas di matanya,deru nafasnya berubah berat "Apa yang kau maksud dengan bukan! Kau tak melihat wajahnya hah? Mata sipit nya itu sangat mirip dengan Woonie ku, begitupula dengan hidung dan bibirnya" Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, Namun Donghae tetap berusaha tenang, Ia bisa memaklumi kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kumohon Kyu sadarlah, bagaimana pun juga ini tak baik" Donghae berucap pelan, Ia harus berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah ikuti aku jika kau tak percaya!" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan kedepan.

Sementara Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pasti sesaat lagi akan ada hal yang tak Ia inginkan terjadi.

Srekk…  
Kyuhyun menarik tangan namja mungil itu dengan cepat, sementara sang empunya tangan terlihat begitu kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat, manik chocolate nya menusuk tajam iris gelap di hadapannya.

"Kau… JongWoon ku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada berat.

Ntah mengapa Yesung merasa sangat takut sekarang, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, Ia belum pernah sama sekali melihat Kyuhyun terlihat marah di hadapannya seperti ini, di tambah apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi? Ia bertanya apakah dirinya adalah Jongwoon?  
Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahuinya? Apakah identintasnya telah terbongkar? Apalah sebentar lagi Ia akan menghilang?  
Perasaan tak karuan berkecamuk di hati Yesung, apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Bagaimana pun juga Ia tetap pada niat awalnya ingin menebus kesalahannya kepada sang tunangan -Kyuhyun- tapi kenapa harus secepat ini Kyuhyun curiga kepadanya? Ia tak boleh ketahuan, tak boleh.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab ku?" Masih dengan emosi yang kentara Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung.

Yesung memilih menunduk, Ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya yang ingin sekali merangsek keluar, tidak! Ia adalah namja sekarang, Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah jika tidak itu akan membuat Kyuhyun atau bahkan orang lain yang mengenal -Jongwoon- sebelumnya, akan curiga kepadanya.

"Ckck… ayo ikut denganku" merasa tak ada jawaban Kyuhyun pun menarik Yesung dengan kasar menuju kantor pribadinya di lantai 2.

"Aigoo boss" Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

Pintu hitam itu tertutup dengan cukup keras, setelah dua orang masuk kedalamnya.  
Kyuhyun salah satu orang itu menghempaskan orang yang lebih kecil darinya itu ketembok.

Ntah mengapa Ia merasa sangat emosi saat orang-orang tak percaya kepadanya mengenai Jongwoon, bahkan orang yang Ia tuduh sebagai Jongwoon pun sama dengan yang lainnya tak mau menyetujui apa yang Ia fikirkan.

"Kau Jongwoon kan?" Pertanyaan yang masih sama seperti tadi, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan kuat.

"Boss sudahlah" Donghae yang baru sampai hendak menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun sebelum suara teriakan Kyuhyun kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan mendekat, jika tidak aku akan melukai orang ini" Ancam Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, Ia cukup tercengang, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seperti ini? Ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang Ia kenal selama ini.

"Tolong jawab aku! Kau Jongwoon kan?" Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang masih sama membuat Yesung kembali menunduk ketakutan.

Sikap Yesung yang terus menerus diam itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin murka  
"CEPAT JAWAB AKU! KAU JONGWOON KAN?" Kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sangat keras di depan wajah Yesung.

"Hiks mianhae~ saya bukan Jongwoon tuan, Yesung… saya Kim Yesung" Akhirnya airmata yang Ia tahan sedari tadi menetes juga, sungguh Ia sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"HAA… KAU TAK MAU JUJUR JUGA PADAKU!" Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, dengan keras Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yesung.

"Hiks bukan tuan… kumohon hentikan… aku bukan Jongwoon" Dengan bahu yang sedikit gemetar Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika Ia bukanlah Jongwoon, Ia tak boleh ketahuan apapun yang terjadi, karna Ia sudah berjanji, janji yang harus Ia tepati.

"Jika memang bukan ayo lawan aku? Jika kau bukan Jongwoon berarti kau seorang namja kan? AYO LAWAN AKU! BAHKAN KAU TAK PUNYA CUKUP TENAGA UNTUK MEMBERONTAK DARIKU! KAU LEMAH SEPERTI YEOJA! KAU JONGWOON KU!" Dengan beringas Kyuhyun kembali mengguncangkan bahu Yesung dengan cukup kuat, membuat Yesung tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang cukup hebat di kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya merosot dan ambruk di atas lantai.

Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya setelah tau jika Yesung terperosot di atas lantai.

Matanya membulat kaget, dan raut panik terlihat kentara di wajahnya "Donghae-ya ada apa dengannya" Ia mengacak surainya frustasi.

Donghae yang di panggil pun langsung menghampiri Yesung yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Hae Ia tak apa-apa kan? Ia tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik dan terus menjambaki rambutnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa boss mungkin Ia hanya pingsan saja, aku akan memanggilkan dokter pribadi untuk memeriksanya" Donghae mengangkat tubuh kecil Yesung menuju kamar pribadi Kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan nya?" Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa segera memberi pertanyaan kepada Donghae yang barusaja keluar dari kamar itu.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya "Tadi dokter Shin berkata Ia tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terguncang membuatnya seperti itu"

"Aku telah menyakitinya Hae" Gumamnya perlahan dengan airmatanya yang ikut menetes melalui pipinya.  
.

.

.

-TBC-

Chp 1 selesai jg xD bagaimana ceritanya menarik atau malah membosankan? Apakah aku harus melanjutkan nya atau tidak? Jika respon ttg ff ini banyak maka aku akan melanjutkan nya tapi jika respon yang di berikan sedikit mungkin aku tak akan melanjutkannya lagi.  
Jadi kuharap kalian memberikan respon kalian di kolom review ok ;D

Ntahlah cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Comeback mister atau 49 days xD kkk jd wajar aja klw konsep ceritanya agak mirip xD


End file.
